Poolside Experimentation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: May invites some friends over-more guys than girls-to try something recreational, intent on seeing where it goes. Sequel to Unexpected Side-Effects, and commissioned by Shen's General.


Warnings: As with the previous story, Unexpected Side-Effects, there's some drug use, breast growth, and nipple penetration stuff, so if that's not your deal, you've been warned.

The perks to being a champion were many, as May found out in the months since she beat Steven. Poolside parties by her actual real pool that was hers, which she had to remind herself of every time she looked out the window to the lavish backyard she now hard. A rather exclusive guest list to said parties involving gym leaders and people of note, and everyone showing up even though the ratio of guys to girls was three to one. And in the case the current day, the fact that she now had 'connections' to get her things that she otherwise would never have even thought about indulging in, namely a party drug called Jiggly that had been all the rage throughout Unova, which promised an incredible sexual experience, a sudden growth of her breasts, a massive increase in their sensitivity, and an electric sensation that would make the whole day unforgettably intense.

Lying back on pool chairs, she was nicely positioned between Flannery and Winona. The fire type leader wore a flame print bikini, Winona went for a fairly unspectacular sky blue set-Fortree didn't offer many opportunities for swimming-and May, who had been on a tear of spending money on just about anything, went and bought the nicest red bikini she could find. She knew that not only would it to longer fit once she took the drug on the very first time she wore it, but that taking it would likely ruin it. The 'trendy' way to take Jiggly involved wearing bikini, letting the sudden and amazing growth stretch and ruin the bikini top while doing incredible favors for the new, much larger breasts she would soon have.

Standing before the girls and wearing their swim trunks really only as a matter of ceremony, given the fact they had no intention of swimming and would soon do away with them entirely, the nine boys she had called over stood in wait, antsy and wanting to get on with the promised gangbang she'd invited them to. If she'd been the sole star of the show all nine still would have come and been ready to wait their turns with her, but three beautiful Hoenn women, all on Jiggly, meant enough space that nobody had to wait for anything, and that the girls would be enraptured and needy far beyond their own abilities, which seemed just fine by them. Their combined assault could wear down the chemically charged girls together, and everyone would be nice and happy by the end.

"On three, girls," May said, holding tight onto her own tab as the gym leaders flanking her held looked at theirs as well. "One, two, three." And with that, they popped them into their mouths, swallowed, and waited. They didn't have to wait very long, but with nine hungry guys staring and ogling them, all of whom had very noticeable erections poking in the front of their trunks, it certainly felt like forever. Everyone wanted to get it over with, wanted to get on the writhing mess of an orgy they'd all been psyched up for, and the need to let the pill set in was a bit of a mood dampener.

At least, until Flannery first cried out in shock, tossing her head back and drawing eleven sets of eyes toward her. Everyone stared as her bikini top began to stretch and expand a little, flesh spilling up the tops of the cups as the open air above offered up no resistance, compared to the way her top struggled and stubbornly insisted it wouldn't budge. It would. Her hands ran up her body as it began to sway, moans following as her skin began to burn up in white-hot lust, sensitivity making her every brush of fingertips along her bared midriff excite her. Before she could reach up to her swelling and still expanding breasts, Brawly was upon her, his hands already grabbing at the fattier, plumper flesh spilling out of her clothes, fondling and kneading at it excitedly as Flannery moaned louder.

May and Winona's reactions kicked very shortly after Brawly had made his move, their moans joining Flannery as they writhed and swayed in their own way. Winona's hands went up in the air, her hips waving sensually as she let the pleasure roll through her from head down to her toes, squirming through the intense bliss. May's hands slid quite clearly between her legs, jamming fingers desperately into herself, using the drug's initial wave not as the main form of pleasure, but instead to accentuate a lurid masturbation session with eyes watching her intently. She bit her lip and rolled her head back, legs parting as she bucked her hips forward, almost inviting guys to come take her.

And they did. Once the growth stopped, all nine guys quickly moved forward and dropped their swim trunks, not caring who they started with because by the end, they would know all three girls repeatedly and quite intimately. They broke off into threes, which seemed a good way to start off. Their now ruined, stretched out bikini tops were the first things to go, revealing three sets of ample, massive breasts. Winona's were H cups, Flannery's had swollen up to Js, and May, who had the largest breasts of the three when it began, had managed to break through into K, and had no idea how she was going to shop for bras anymore, but the hands suddenly upon her kept her from worrying too much about that as Archie pulled her bikini bottom off and was already trying to guide his cock into her.

Reclining back in her chair, she cooperated, letting him get her bikini bottom off and smiling as he climbed onto the chair, setting her legs over his lap as he guided his cock into her with his hand. Jiggly's most desirable side effect was a feeling of intense sexual sensitivity and a deepening of one's appetites beyond all belief, an incredibly potent aphrodisiac whose lingering side-effect of massive tits was an acceptable downside for the thrill of, given that the high never seemed to lessen on each successive use. It retained full potency, and as May felt the cock slide into her instantly soaked pussy, she already knew right off the bat that there were going to be many, many more uses. Her vaginal walls tingled and surged powerfully as the thick cock sank into her, making her legs spasm and kick a little as she pressed her body back hard into the chair.

Which gave Brendan the opportunity he needed to climb onto her chest, his hands grabbing her now massive breasts and pulling them wide apart so that he could slip his cock between them. The touch of one person was amazing, but two drove her mad, especially given how handsy he was with her tits, kneading and squeezing them as he wrapped them back around his shaft and began to thrust, grinding against her stomach as he worked his cock into the soft, warm cleavage desperately. He'd given May titfucks in the past, back when they were on the road and had teenage urges that simply needed to be tended to. And they were wonderful, but didn't compare in the least to this! Her swollen breasts were softer and plumper, providing him not only an incredible experience to thrust his dick into eagerly, but also amazing breasts to knead and pinch at, her large nipples now even larger, parted a little and potentially able to be fucked, but he'd have to wait on that a little bit, because for now he was too busy ruining every titfuck he'd ever had.

Standing meekly on the sidelines, Wally was suddenly a little surprised and frozen, unsure what to do or what one even did in a gangbang. But May had invited him for a reason, and that was to coax the shy and awkward boy of his shell a little. Well, two reasons; for someone so small, his cock was massive, twitching and oozing pre, the biggest of any of the guys present, and she wanted a piece of that. She grabbed him by the hip, pulling him over to where her head lay, and leaning her head forward. If he wasn't going to take charge, she was going to do it for him, swallowing his cock in one single motion and starting to suck eagerly. She bobbed her head, going all out and furious with giving her friend a blowjob he was going to remember for a long time. Wally gasped and squirmed and shivered where he stood, extending a hand into her hair nervously and stroking it as he felt his head ease its way into her throat. Her mouth was hot and wet and seemed to want nothing more than to taste his cock as thoroughly as it could.

Slowly, moans began to spill past his lips as she sloppily gorged herself on his cock, and his hips began to rock forward, urged onward by Archie and Brendan who spoke encouragingly to the asthmatic boy as they fucked her much more vigorously in their own ways. The little push of attention and eagerness brought a wide smile to May's lips as she continued bobbing her head frantically, the moans from all three guys' attention and sex so loud that even Wally's dick in her throat couldn't stop them. She was turned on to the point of insanity, and there was nothing she could do but roll with it frantically.

Winona sat in Sidney's lap, the dark type specialist bouncing her in his lap as he held her bubble butt cheeks wide apart, giving Maxie the clearance he needed to learn how incredibly tight the gym leader's ass was, the two guys steadily fucking her together. They could feel the other's penetration, only a thin membrane keeping them apart as they hammered her holes in unison, both amazingly tight and made tighter by the other's presence, her inner walls clenching down hard around their lengths as her body hungrily tried to milk their cum right out of them. Winona had been the one who seemed most uncertain about taking Jiggly, but she was quick to find out how amazing it was firsthand as she worked, riding frantically and lavishing in the amazing sensations offered up by the high it promise. She'd initially gone along with this only for May's sake, not much of a party girl herself but figuring she'd give it a try, but already she was completely hooked.

Helping the matters of the double team was the fact it was really a triple-team. Matt stood on the chair, her ponytail wrapped around a hand that guided her head into his lap, the muscular swimmer fucking her face as hard as he could. Winona was not even remotely prepared for this, and was in short order gagging and choking on an incredibly girthy length plunging down her throat at a merciless pace, his strong hips driving it deep and fast into her wet mouth. "Oh shit, bro," he panted as he worked, unable to believe how amazing her mouth was, knowing that Winona was inexperienced from how she took it, sloppy and frantic with a lot of waving about, but no actual method gone awry. She was a girl who didn't know much and was now on the fun side of triple penetration, although her sloppy moans said she was taking it pretty well.

With a dick plugging her throat and keeping her from swallowing, saliva pooled up in her mouth and began to drool and splash out as the pounding shaft thrust in and took up quite a lot of space, becoming slimier and wetter with every push. It dribbled down her chin and all over her massive breasts, which jiggled and heaved from the frantic thrusting her body was subjected to, three guys moving at a far from unified pace, making them bounce and sway as they got a nice coating of saliva running down them. Sometimes Maxie would reach around and pinch at her nipples, making her whimper louder as Sidney responded with some nice slaps to her rear as Maxie fucked it. They were putting her through her paces, but high on a party drug that left her body incredibly horny and sensitive, all she could feel was immense pleasure running through her.

May wouldn't know it for a while, given that both of them had mouthfuls of cock and could barely articulate their pleasure, let alone fully-formed sentences, but she had managed to convert Winona in short order, turning her into a party girl with great ease, who was certain to be a fixture by May's poolside if Jiggly-fueled gangbangs became commonplace. Already she could feel her orgasm impending, racing down onto her as her body not only experienced a thrill she had never even conceived of before, but which was accentuated by a potent aphrodisiac that drove her to new heights well past that. Screaming through 'glurk' noises coming out of her throat as it was ravaged, she quivered and shook as an orgasm tore through her inexperienced body. She howled and quivered, trembling atop Sidney as her inner walls clenched even tighter around the two cocks inside of her holes, trying desperately to milk their balls dry.

The only girl by the pool with her mouth free was Flannery. Brawly had slipped under her, and she rode his lap backwards vigorously, her hips working overtime on trying to buck on his cock. He was strong though, and she didn't have to do too much work as the fighting type gym leader thrust up into her sopping wet pussy hard, having his own hard pace in mind. He'd be damned if he was going to have a woman as gorgeous as Flannery in his lap and not fuck her raw, especially now that she had a pair of massive breasts that he just had to make jiggle and bounce as vigorously as he could manage. Flannery had long-since been someone he'd wanted to fuck, and the opportunity was not going to be squandered.

In front of her, Steven and Wallace knelt down, each one grabbing one of her breasts in their hand and sucking firmly on her nipples. Lactation was a side-effect some experienced when on Jiggly, a side-effect of the sudden changes and stimulation to their breasts, and Flannery had hit the jackpot in that regard. Her new breasts were swollen, full of milk that the slightest squeeze would loose eagerly, and the two long-time friends wanted to get as much of it as they could, greedily drinking down mouthfuls of warm breast milk as they fondled and caressed her J-cup breasts. It tasted incredible, and even if there was a perfectly plump pair of lips and a puckered ass hole both free, they were more than content with sticking to her breasts, caressing and kissing them, pressing their faces into the soft, squishable flesh as she drank.

With her nipples extra sensitive from the growth and the nature of the drug she'd taken, breastfeeding felt simply amazing, more than electric enough a sensation to keep her from worrying too much about the fact that her ass was being neglected. Her hands reached down for the boys' cocks, gripping tightly both of them and stroking sloppily, trying to go in unison but failing between the strong thrusts into her clenching, dripping pussy and of course how high on pleasure she was. Pre oozed out, coating her fingers and making her strokes slippery as she moaned and worked, squirming in divine passion atop Brawly's lap. She felt that she was certainly getting the most appreciation for her new breasts, which was the point of taking Jiggly, wasn't it?

Her body swayed as she became sloppier and sloppier in how she came back down again and again onto Brawly's long cock, unable to keep still as he fucked her even as his hands grabbed her hips and tried in vain to guide her. Were it not for the two handsome men suckling on her tits, they would have flopped and bounced about wildly, but they kept them steady, which she enjoyed much better than letting them move loosely about, which she always felt was kind of uncomfortable.

The tight heat wrapped about Brawly's cock was too much for him to take any longer, and with a quick slap to her ass, he bucked forward one more time, driving himself balls deep into Flannery as he came, shuddering and pumping thick ropes of cum deep into her thirsty folds, grunting and shivering from the immense feeling of wonderful release. In turn, that set Flannery off, her body reacting eagerly to the sudden feeling of being cummed inside of, and her body lit up as well, her handjob becoming even sloppier and more frantic as she tried to bring the boys to orgasm as well. Her howling was incredibly loud, basking in the fact her mouth wasn't taken up by anything, thus free to really let loose. "Fuck, yes, this is amazing! Harder, Brawly!" she screamed, wanting the gym leader to fuck her right through her orgasm. "Stand up boys, I want you to cum all over my tits!"

Steven and Wallace stood up as requested, Flannery's grips shifting a little and getting steadier as she went crazy with the handjobs, trying to get them both off on her breasts right then and there, both guys happy to oblige as they got the chance to blow the very first loads ever laid across Flannery's new mammoth tits. They now swayed and bounced freely without their touch to hold them steady, but Flannery no longer cared, seeking only one thing, and marveling as it all came crashing down upon her, both men blowing ample loads that streaked hot, thick spunk in ropes across her breasts. She tried to aim for her nipples above all else, coating her round, large, dark areolae in a layer of frosting, but letting most of it end up in streaks running up and down the ample white flesh.

A few guys needed a break after their first release, but most of them stayed on, merely swapping to another girl and going hard at it once more. Matt remained with Winona, but now straddled the supine girl's stomach, his cock between her breasts which, while the smallest of the three, were still huge by any sane person's standards, and he wanted to feel those plush tits around his thick cock, which after all the spit and cum she'd drooled out, were now slick and incredibly easy to glide along.

But he wasn't alone. His bro Archie had joined him, his body lowered down onto the flying type trainer's face so that his balls dangled over her hungry mouth, his cock joining Matt's from the other end. As the two Team Aqua admins titfucked Winona from both ends, their shafts meeting in the middle, he ground his aching sac down onto Winona's lips, surprised by just how eagerly she went about sucking and slurping on his balls. She was feverish, practically corrupted by the love drug into becoming an incredibly sexual being who threw herself into lewd and vulgar acts she would have never considered before, surprised by just how much she loved his balls in her face. She sucked them eagerly, hoping to goad him into fucking her breasts even harder because of it.

"This is the way to do it, bro," Matt grunted, pinching and tugging on her nipples while Archie held them from the sides, the two working together to keep them in place. "We should get some for Shelly and give her a piece of this some time, this is just the kind of bonding two buddies need."

Even with the ample space to fuck, the friction between their cocks was inevitable, grinding together as they thrust in unison into her breasts, meeting it in the middle with that little extra heat. Neither minded it; in fact, it seemed to add that extra little something, providing a single firm thing in the otherwise mushy cushioning of her fat tits around their lengths. Double-teaming Winona was getting both of them off quickly, loving the opportunity to share the girl together just the two of them, all the other guys they weren't best buds with off fucking other girls or relaxing. Winona was theirs at that moment, her plump and soft breasts their little playground while she slurped on Archie's nut sac.

There was something about their sentiment that turned her on. It was no longer just participating in a gangbang; they were 'sharing' her together, using her to bond, two best friends enjoying fucking her in tandem. In addition to giving her the amazing feeling of having so much breast that she could receive two cocks at once, she was left to marvel at just how wonderful their attitude toward her was. The extra touchy attention paid to her breasts was merely icing on the sweet, sweet cake. There was a lot here to love, feeling so naughty and kinky, and she threw all of that thrill in going hard and fast on his nuts, slobbering all over them.

Flannery couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Winona as she watched her get double titfucked, and she wanted to get in on some of that double action herself, although a little harder, something to show she was more hardcore than Winona, no matter how lusty the drug had made her. Brawly was still in her pussy, still fucking away as his stamina proved to be something incredible, but she wanted more. Brendan was looked over at her, and she was quick to invite him over, grabbing his cock and leaning back as she guided his tip up toward her entrance. "I've never done this before," she panted, both guys sharing a look of uncertainty, but neither wanting to back down from this. There was something about the atmosphere of a gangbang that made people willing to just throw themselves in and go that extra mile if it worked out.

Brawly pulled out, and the two guys worked in tandem, Flannery gripping their shafts and lining up their heads before moving slowly down onto them. There was a little initial force, but with enough coaxing her lips parted and enveloped the two cocks, both guys gasping as they felt an intense and sudden tightness upon them. Her slick and needy folds were incredible only around Brawly's cock, but two large shafts easing into her left her stretched and trying in vain to clench down, leading to a feeling of her inner walls bearing down desperately around their shafts. It was amazing, and neither guy could keep still from the feeling, starting to buck and thrust into the amazing tight, wet heat, fucking in a heavy and intense frenzy.

The sensation wasn't lost on Flannery, either. Her double stuffed pussy had to accommodate it all, and being stretched out, penetrated by so much at one time, made her howl and writhe, pressing back into Brawly's sturdy body as she burned up in heated lust before everyone's eyes. This required more effort than just having enough breast real estate to accommodate two cocks; she was accomplishing something big and real right here, and it felt incredible! Brendan dove for her neck, peppering it in kisses, while Brawly kneaded her breasts, rubbing Steven and Wallace's cum right into them, managing even wiggle the tip of his finger into her nipple, where he began to push some of the splooge into, pinching down on it and letting Flannery feel something unconventional and bizarre, but electric. She had come into this with much more experience than Winona had, and she was proving that to everyone as hard as she could.

She didn't know why she had to; she'd never felt particularly competitive with her friend before. Maybe it was pride; not wanting to be shown up by the spectacle of someone who had never gotten down and dirty before but who was now slutting it up hardcore. Perhaps it was the drug messing with her, making her want to top what her friend was doing, getting more sexual and filthy, knowing that the real pleasure lay in going crazy with that. It certainly made a great deal of sense to be that, her mind already altered and twisted, pushed to something new and incredible that was so different from how she usually was that when the haze lifted, she would be surprised by how far she'd gone, even if she was going to the well again soon enough.

Lending credence to the Jiggly theory was May getting jealous as well. She had Wally pinned down, refusing to let anybody else have her shy, budding friend. It was greedy, but his cock had to be her little secret for as long as possible. As she rode him vigorously, she had her breasts in his face, rubbing them against his cheek as he tried to kiss them and suck on her nipples. She wanted a piece of that, and wanted to prove herself the best. It was her damn party! Reaching back, she grabbed her taut rear, pulling the cheeks apart and calling, "I think I could use two, too!"

The offer was taken up very quickly by Steven and Sidney, who both showed up, cocks in hand, ready to test her pretty pink butt hole. They couldn't believe what was being asked, but couldn't help but indulge, slowly feeding their shafts into her tight rear together. Maxie had already had a turn in her ass, which had loosened her up a little, but the two shafts now plunging into her were most certainly not what she'd been prepared for, Sidney slipping into a seated position beneath her while Steven climbed onto her back.

May screamed as she felt them push inward, and the tightness Flannery offered had nothing on this. As they pushed deeper, stretching her inner walls out to the point she knew she'd be gaping once this was all over. Not that she cared, her hands grabbing the sides of the chair as she screamed excitedly, pressing down harder onto Wally's cock as she felt herself take three between her two holes, and certainly not in the 'easy' way. She could barely get words out as she felt herself torn open in the best of ways, everything moving so quickly, the intense stretching heat welling up inside of her. Her oversexed, extra sensitive body could barely handle this, and she was on fire. Especially when they started thrusting, moving in tandem with slow and steady pushes that bottomed out inside of her gaping rear.

Unable to take any more, she screamed and clawed at the chair, her orgasm crashing down hard upon her. She quivered and shook, smothering Wally with her cleavage as her pussy walls clenched down hard and tried milking the boy of his semen, something that he gladly offered up, pumping his cum deep into her as he whined and struggled. Steven and Sidney would have been a little miffed about how quickly they followed, but there was no shame in sharing in the act of creampieing a double stuffed ass, and they gladly pumped her abused and violated rear with loads as well, depositing deep into her and leaving the four of them all incredibly satisfied.

Once they all relaxed and pulled away, Wally excused himself, hoping after two heavy orgasms to maybe hang by the snack table for the rest of it and watch. But unfortunately, the swollen and still rigid monster of a cock dangling between his legs drew the attention of the other girls, and the gym leaders were quick to drag him over to them, the two girls quietly agreeing to team up.

"Shame on you for hiding this from us," Winona chided as they settled him down into a long chair, both girls kneeling down along the sides of it and easing their breasts into his lap.

Flannery shook her head in shame. "You're supposed to be our friend," she teased, before giving Wally a peck on his cheek. "Don't worry cutie, this is going to feel amazing."

Working in tandem, the two girls heaved their massive breasts along his cock, treating his incredible specimen to a double titfuck, promising to be something even more amazing than what May's one chest could offer him. They sneered and snickered toward him as they worked, either one occasionally leaning down to kiss and lap at his head as it poked out of their ample cleavage, long enough to manage what no other guy present could as the soft, cushiony warmth of two amazing pairs of breasts treated his cock like the divine rod it truly was. But not only did they give it the physical attention it deserved, they lavished it-and him-with praise, talking about how cute he was and how amazing his cock was, fake arguing over who would get to take him home and how much fun they were going to have with him for the rest of the party, promising he'd be balls-deep in them every which way and that they would keep him from May all day. For the shy, chronically ill boy, to have two beautiful women he barely knew fawning over him like this felt damn good.

It was a bit of a no-brainer that eventually, they were going to get mounted, and it didn't take very long. Maxie slid up behind Flannery and eased his way slowly into her, while Wallace eased his way into Winona's pussy with a nice playful slap to her cute butt. The thrusts helped, made them moan and shudder, seeking to lean forward and kiss over his cock as it leaked pre down their cleavage, or more toward kissing him, peppering his face with adoration as they alternated on who got to make out with whom. Although they were getting hammered nice and hard from behind, they couldn't help but want to focus their attention onto Wally, giving him some much-needed love, knowing they would be inviting him over for private parties in the very near future, wondering if he knew how to use his amazing dick well on top of it all.

May could have lamented the loss of Wally's cock pounding her all afternoon, but she decided to take it in stride and instead experiment a little with something that, to be fair, Wally was never going to be able to pull off. Matt settled down beneath her, letting her ride him backwards the same way Flannery had been vigorously bouncing in Brawly's lap for most of their gangbang so far, serving as a replacement that wasn't quite as big, but still more than enough for her to enjoy herself as Brendan, Archie, and Steven stood in front of her, ready to test out one of the perks of her new massive breasts and the way her nipples had opened up a little. Her rival and the man she took the title of champion from both slowly tried to feed their heads into the parted nipples, wanting to get in on one of the odder elements of the Jiggly craze, which opened up the possibility of one's nipples to be fucked.

One hand held their cocks and slowly worked them inward while the other held them steady and pressed together, Archie's cock nice and sandwiched between them as he rocked slowly, waiting patiently for the guys to be in before he really enjoyed himself; otherwise it would have been rude, given that he had the easy way out.

May tried her best to stay still, moaning and shuddering as she felt the dicks slowly penetrated her opened nipples, the feeling incredibly strange, but her lust drunk body loved it, shivering as the unconventional pleasure struck her, mingling perfectly with the conventional titfuck she gave and Matt thrusting away in her pussy, his hands holding tight onto her hips and trying his best to keep her still through it all. This was it, the thing she'd been looking forward to most from the moment she decided to set up a Jiggly party; having both her nipples fucked while her penetrated breasts sandwiched a third cock. Everything else was, while incredibly welcome-even the double anal that left her gaped and leaking cum-was not quite as hyped up in her mind as this.

Once the dicks sank into the holes not meant to be penetrated, she screamed, throwing her head back and reaching down to furiously rub her clit as Matt pounded into her. Archie took the cue to get thrusting into her plush, K-cup breasts while Stephen and Brendan took it slow, savouring the freakish act they were involved in. Slow thrusts forward were accentuated by their hands pumping steadily, accomplishing a steady and relieving mix of sensations. The odd tightness and warmth of her nipples around their lengths, paired with more palpable and consistent handjob, seemed the perfect blend of pleasure to get them steadily inching toward release while Archie went all out between them, thrusting feverishly into her cleavage as he showed where his interests and passion lay.

They only got about three inches deep, the limitations of her body still observed at least a little, but three inches was more than enough for Steven and Brendan to enjoy, shuddering and gasping as they felt no shame about how good it felt, the answer being 'too good'. They knew they wouldn't last in the sweet, incredible treat of her nipple, but they were okay with that, having accomplished something strange and amazing. It would be made only even better by the permanence of it, by the fact they could drop by any time they wanted and go right for her nipples again, something both knew they would do, because it was a sensation unlike any other.

May came first. She'd been so excited and adventurous with the gangbang, but the frantic pace with which she approached everything felt so right. The three-way fucking of her breasts was just breaking new ground, and in her lust she saw no reason to hold back, howling as her orgasm tore through her, more powerful than any of the ones before it. She shook and quivered, no longer staying still as Archie joined Matt in trying to keep her in place long enough for them to finish, though Matt wasn't very far behind, done in by the pulsating clenches of her needy pussy trying to milk his balls. He filled her up with a grunt and a low, "Bro.:

Steven and Brendan kept at it, not able to last much longer before they came as well, cumming inside of her nipples and making her howl and squeal as her tingling, aftershock-wracked body shuddered and felt even more pleasure gushing inside of her. Archie was the last to cum, pulling out of her breasts and finishing all over her face, using to his advantage the way her mouth was permanently open in her cries of bliss to let the bulk of it land onto her tongue, but still letting plenty make its mark everywhere else.

May couldn't believe she'd done that, but even more unbelievable was the fact she wasn't done by a long shot. No, she still had more in the tank. Jiggly make sure of that, made its users fuck and fuck for hours at a time, their bodies put into some kind of lusty frenzy from which they would know no end until the high finally subsided. As Brendan and Steven both withdrew and took some much deserved breaks, she was already calling Brawly and Sidney over to come pick their nipples and get thrusting. She was going to outlast all of the guys, the girls bound to continue the party by themselves long after they had given up, until the high wore off amid an exhausted sunrise.

There was no better way to party, really.


End file.
